Hotaru
by Primrose Everdeen
Summary: - Hmp – fue todo lo que el Uchiha se limitó a contestar. Ya le había preguntado unas… ¿veinte veces? si estaría bien o no. ¡Claro que lo estaría! Cuidar de un bebé no podía ser tan difícil...
1. Chapter 1

**Hotaru**

¿Seguro de qué estarás bien? – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos notoriamente preocupada. No es que fuera un mal padre, pero Sasuke no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia que digamos… espantó esos pensamientos de su mente. ¡Por supuesto que estarían bien! Después de todo, eran sólo un día. Volvería a eso de las nueve y estaría todo en orden, tal y como lo dejó.

- Hmp – fue todo lo que el Uchiha se limitó a contestar. Ya le había preguntado unas… ¿veinte veces? si estaría bien o no. ¡Claro que lo estaría! Cuidar de un bebé no podía ser tan difícil, la veía todos los días hacerlo, desde que se casaron.

Llevaban casi dos años de casados, y solo había pasado uno desde que nació la pequeña Hotaru. Aún recordaba el día en que vio por primera vez sus ojos negros, idénticos a los suyos, incluso su cabello era negro, pero definitivamente se parecía más a Sakura, era algo así como Sakura versión no tan llamativa.

Y ahora estaba ahí, caminando por todos lados. Era una niña adorablemente maléfica, pero no se preocupaba mucho por ello, Sakura siempre la ponía bajo control, y el la había observado e incluso a veces intervenido, no sería tan difícil cuidar a Hotaru por tan sólo una tarde, aunque no por eso dejaba de maldecir a la Hokage, por su culpa Sakura tendría que ausentarse desde el medio día, la había mandado a llamar para hacer quien sabe que cosa en el hospital. ¿Es que eran tan inútiles sin ella?

- Bien, te la encargo, Sasuke – le dio un beso corto y salió disparada hacía el hospital. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, pensando que estaba dormida, pero adivinen qué. ¡No!. La pequeña estaba **demasiado **despierta, con muchos pergaminos a su alrededor, pergaminos de misiones, pergaminos confiados a Sasuke, pergaminos de propiedad anbu. – Mierda – mascullo enojado. ¿Dónde demonios los había encontrado? Hotaru miraba con una sonrisa a su padre, como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo malo. Sasuke miró detrás de ella y quedó más jodido de lo que estaba. Había hecho un montón de garabatos en sus documentos, en sus pergaminos. Seguro que cuando tuviera que entregarlos Tsunade lo mataba – en el más literal de los sentidos -.

Le quitó los pergaminos a Hotaru, fastidiado, pero intentado mantenerse dentro de sus cabales. Si la asustaba, Sakura no se lo perdonaría jamás y de seguro lo mandaba a dormir a la calle. ¿Cómo es que ella lograba que Hotaru se comportara bien?

Hotaru – dijo Sasuke a la niña. – No debes tomar estos pergaminos, son de papá – le explicó, pero ella lo miraba divertida, como si lo que le hubiera dicho le entrara por un oído y le saliera, al instante, por el otro, y eso lo fastidió, aún más.

_Contrólate Sasuke, Contrólate. _

Tomó a la niña en brazos y fueron a la cocina. Comenzó a prepararse un café mientras había dejado a la pequeña jugando en su corral. Se estaba concentrando en buscar un arreglo al desastre que la niña había dejado con los pergaminos. Lo más sensato sería explicarle a Tsunade lo que había sucedido. Incluso podría mostrarle los pergaminos que estaban llenos de crayones. Sí, eso haría, después de todo no le quedaban muchas opciones. No es que fuera a llegar a la oficina de la Hokage diciéndole que tenía el síndrome de Peter Pan y tenía ganas de pintar.

Ya llevaba un buen rato sin escuchar a Hotaru hacer algo, de seguro se había dormido. Fue a verla al corral con la intención de llevársela a su cuna para que durmiera la siesta, y de paso el también podría dormir un poco. Pero… digamos que los planes de nuestro buen amigo Sasuke no salieron como el lo esperaba.

Mierda – Su cara de paralizó, su corazón dejó de latir, estaba **más **que muerto. – ¿Dónde demonios te metiste Hotaru?-

Comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente por toda la casa, en su cuarto, en la cocina, en el mismo salón en donde la había dejado, en el baño, en los closet, en el tejado, en el patio, en el inodoro. ¡Pero no estaba en ningún lado!

Salió a buscarla, quizá algún maniático entró a su casa, y el muy imbécil no se dio cuenta por estar pensando en unos jodidos pergaminos. ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza? Su hija había desaparecido, no la encontraba, no había rastro de ella, se estaba comenzando a desesperar y si no fuera poco, si no la encontraba a tiempo, su **tierna **esposa lo mataría. ¡Oh, claro que lo haría! De la forma más cruel posible.

¿Ah visto a una niña de casi un año, cabello y ojos negros, con ropa del símbolo Uchiha caminando con un maníaco? – Dijo lo más rápido que podía, no podía perder tiempo. La respuesta de la persona fue la misma que había recibido desde hace un buen rato. Un rotundo no. Cada vez comenzaba a desesperarse más.

Pensó en pedirle a Naruto que lo ayudara, incluso a Kakashi, bueno, en realidad consideró a todos los ninjas de la hoja, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. _Se lo dirán a Sakura. _Y eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, en esta estaba solo, se había metido en un buen forro.

Siguió buscando un buen rato, le preguntó a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, pero nadie había visto a la niña. _Baka, Baka, Baka. _Se decía una y otra vez.

Decidió volver a casa y seguir buscando ahí. Era su única esperanza, si Hotaru no estaba, no sobreviviría aquel día, Sakura lo aniquilaría, si es que el no se suicidaba primero. ¿Cómo es que no había sido capaz de cuidar a su hija? Sin ninguna duda, era un completo inútil.

_¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de perderla Sasuke!? – gritaba Sakura con fuerza, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se odiaba, era un idiota, un reverendo idiota._

_Sakura, yo… - intentó excusarse, pero ¡bingo!, no tenía ninguna excusa. _

_Estás muerto Uchiha – susurró ella tan bajo que incluso sonó diabólico. Se tronó los dedos y caminó hacia el. Tomó un cuchillo del lavaplatos. No debería habérselo dicho en la cocina, pensó para sí, aunque de todos modos, se lo merecía. El cuchillo pasó por su cuello y corrió un hilo de sangre. Ella tomó su mano y sin más demora le cortó un dedo. _

Eso es lo menos que me espera – susurró bajo – su imaginación estaba divagando todas las formas en que Sakura lo iba a matar. Desde una patada en la cabeza, hasta la mutilación de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a casa caminó hasta su cuarto de nuevo… y nada. Volvió al salón en donde vio por última vez a Hotaru y para su sorpresa… ella estaba ahí, detrás del sofá, jugando con un cubito. _Me voy a colgar. _

¿En dónde estabas Sasuke-kun? –

Buscando a Hotaru – Mierda, lo había dicho. ¡No se había percatado! _Soy un Naruto – imbécil – cualquiera. _

Así que creíste que se había perdido, y encima la dejaste sola – Dijo Sakura amenazante.

No, no, Sakura, no es eso, verás – Kami, era primera vez en su vida que se ponía tan nervioso. _Vamos Sasuke, compórtate como un hombre, haz pasado cosas peores. _

Eres hombre muerto, Uchiha – Dijo Sakura acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke… y Hotaru miraba la escena con una sonrisa en la cara. Cielos, esa niña si que era sádica.


	2. Hotaru, las consecuencias

**Naruto no me pertenece, mas la trama de la historia sí. Sin fines de lucro, es sólo mera entretención ^^.**

**Hotaru, las consecuencias**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el "pequeño" descuido de Sasuke. Se había maldecido de mil formas al encontrar a su querida esposa a sus espaldas, y se terminó de mandar al infierno luego de qué el mismo le confesó que creía haber perdido a su pequeña hija de no más de dos años.

Se preguntarán que pasó luego de que Sakura se enterara de todo. A decir verdad, no hay mucho que indagar ahí, no se necesita el relato de todo, sólo el diagnóstico del pobre – enserio pobre — Sasuke.

Una costilla rota, órganos internos dañados, dificultades al respirar, una pierna destrozada, brazos fracturados, heridas de diversa consideración (la mayoría en estado de mediana gravedad) por todo su cuerpo, y había perdido mucha sangre. ¿Algo peor? ¡Pues claro que sí!, su orgullo se había ido al otro lado del planeta. Se había _dejado _aniquilar por una mujer, ¡Una mujer! Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, _y tampoco había estado tan cerca de la muerte. _Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se lo merecía, y si Sakura no le hubiera pateado el trasero de la forma en que lo hizo, el mismo se hubiera flagelado por _casi _haber perdido a la pequeña… después de todo, es la heredera de su clan, su hija, y la persona que más quiere en el mundo — junto con Sakura, obviamente —.

— ¿Aún te duele Sasuke-kun?— Preguntó su esposa inocentemente, mientras que el se acomodaba en la cama de hospital en la cual había pasado dos días y seguramente estaría un buen rato más.

_Hay preguntas idiotas y esa_, pensó el poseedor del sharingan — No, estoy bien — claro, si reclamaba de seguro Sakura no le hablaba nunca más, lo echaba de _su misma casa_, o en efecto, tendría que dormir con el perro. _Maldito día en que la dejé tener un perro. _¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían? La respuesta es muy fácil, se había ido de vacaciones temporalmente al caribe desde que contrajo matrimonio con Sakura Haruno, la ahora flamante señora Uchiha.

— Papi — pronunció Hotaru, era una de las primeras palabras que la oían decir, luego de galletas y **cállate**. Los ojos de los jóvenes padres se iluminaron, ¡Oh Kami! Era tan emocionante.

Ambos miraron lo que la pequeña apuntaba y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder.

— ¡Hotaru! — exclamaron los dos consternados. Genial, la pequeña y linda Hotaru había desconectado la sonda por donde le transferían sangre a Sasuke. La cama estaba teñida de carmesí mientras los señores Uchiha intentaban conectar de nuevo la sonda, bueno en realidad era Sakura la que lo intentaba, no por nada era Ninja médico.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada, padre eh hija. Un escalofrío cruzó por la espalda de Sasuke. ¡Santo cielo! Esta niña era el Diablo.


End file.
